I Let Go
by Lost and Forgotten20
Summary: When Akito’s threats on her life became to great Tohru leaves the Soma’s right after she graduated. She moved to Tokyo to start collage. Now finds her self neck deep in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I Let Go

Summary: When Akito's threats on her life became to great Tohru leaves the Soma's right after she graduated. She moved to Tokyo to start collage. Now finds her self neck deep in trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its Characters

Chapter I: Return Home

_Twenty-five years _The mahogany hair girl thought as she took a shot of dark brown liquid. _Twenty-five years since I left the womb, eleven years since I meet them, eight years since I fell into hell, seven years since I left and six years since I fell even deeper into hell. _ Tohru thought as she placed her glass on the wood coffee table that was in the middle of the room. As soon as the glass touched the table she began to pace up and down the length of her apartment.

For the first time in six years she was afraid. She dreaded what might happen in the next hour. She would get a call and they would send her back to that place where she ran from. Back to the Sohma's, back to Yuki, Kyo, and the others. Could she face them after she just up and left with barley enough time to say goodbye?

-(flashback)-

A month after her third year in high school Tohru was summoned to go to the main house. She went the very next weekend. She left with bruise covering her body, her lip busted and a black eye. Akito had beaten her. He beat her for two hours but refused to cry out or let a tear stream down her face.

When she returned to her home she found that not all her luck had run out. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were out of the house. Quickly she ran upstairs and changed into a tan long sleeved turtleneck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She hurried to her bathroom and looked herself. There were still bruise on her face and then she would have to do something about that black eye.

As soon as she remembered the makeup her two best friends had bought her last month as a joke (they had said she was too pretty for makeup)she heard the door open. Tohru panicked. They couldn't see her like this. She reached into the makeup kit and pulled out a black compact and covered her face with its skin colored continence. Now the bruise were hidden under long sleeves and makeup, only existing in her memories and under her new skin.

This went on for what seemed like forever. But lucky for Tohru no one noticed or if they did, they never said anything. The secrets and pain slowly tore her to peaces. Two weeks before graduation, Akito called for her for the thousandth time. This time he told her that he would never beat her again. Her heart had skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. But the joy came to an immediate end when Akito told her the catch. She had to leave right after graduation and never speak to any of the Sohmas again. Reluctantly Tohru agreed.

The day of graduation came all too fast. She had all of her stuff packed and ready. The Sohma's begged her to stay but she told them that she needed to go. She lied and said she'd write and come and see them. The hurt on their faces tore Tohru apart. It was the only thing that could have ever hurt worse than the beatings. The look on their faces when she left became permanentaly engraved in her memory.

When Tohru came to Tokyo she found a job similar to the one she had back in her old hometown. For awhile things were starting to look up. Her classes to become a teacher were going very well. She graduated collage with some honors and a job offer. She ended up working in a local high school.

Bad luck found her yet again. On her final day of working her first job in Tokyo Tohru witnessed a murder. The guards of the building took her to the company owner where Tohru described the events that she witnessed perfectly. This however, did not work in her favor. The man however, was not impressed. He wanted the murder to go cleanly. They made a deal with her that she would work for them until her "debt" was paid and they would let her live.

Within months she was the wanted person in Tokyo or her alter ego was any how. This new personality was known as Crimson Butterfly the name was inspired after her mothers gang name. As the years went on Tohru locked her emotions in a vault, never to be opened.

--(/end flashback/)--

Brrring

Tohru jumped ten feet in the air as her cell brought her back to earth.

"Yes" Tohru stated with an emotionless voice

"There's quite a bit of trouble back in your old home town and you will fix it." The monotone voice spoke "You will be leaving with in the next two hours. Your first assignment will be given to you two days after you arrive."

"Of course" Tohru turned off her phone and headed for her room to start packing

--

Tohru walked into her new apartment. She walked the length and walked back. The nervous manager watched her with worried eyes.

"Can I help you?" Tohru asked him

"No ma'am it is just the first time someone booked flat and it was not the same person." The manager twisted his hands nervously together

"Don't stress about it …. that was ….. my previous employer making sure that I was comfortable in my new home."

"He must have liked you."

"You could say that"

"Well Miss Honda I will leave you to your new flat."

The manager quickly walked out of the apartment and closed the door rather loudly on his way out.

"How can the general population be so thick." Stated Tohru after the manager shut the door

Tohru sighed as she looked at her new apartment. It was a simple two bedroom one bath apartment with wood floors and walls that were painted a white with a hint of blue that came to meet a low ceiling. The furniture was still in its boxes waiting to be unpacked. But unpacking was one of the last things Tohru wanted to do so she settled for looking at the one thing that littered the kitchen counter...todays mail.

_Hmm let's see bill, bill, paycheck, welcome to work letter, bill, bill, a high school reunion invite, and bill. WAIT! High school reunion that means---_

Brrrrring

_Damn cell phone_

"Yes"

"How's the new flat?" It was the same monotone voice of her boss

"Fine" She gave up on telling him how much she liked her apartments along time ago.

"Good"

"Sir I thought you told me that I would not give me my assignment for another two days?"

"I know I am just checking in"

"So what's the problem?"

"..."

"Sir?"

Beep beep

_Of coarse he calls for no reason and then hangs up without telling me why the hell he decided to even bother me. That jerk called. He calls and hangs up. He calls and then hangs up. He calls and hangs the hell up. That asshole._

_So lets see what was I doing the weird call. Oh yes the mail. What's on top a invitation to my high school reunion. I wonder...?_

_--_

Two days passed rather quickly. Torhu spent the time unpacking and regaining her baring of the place she once and would yet again called home. It would soon be time for her to get ready for the reunion. What would her old friends say? What would he say? The answers to those questions would soon be found since the party was only six hours away.

Well thanks for reading the first chapter in my story please review and let me know if I spelled anything wrong. Thanks for everything.

Lost and Frogotten20

(signing out)


	2. chapter 2

Sorry this took so long getting to you.

I would like to thank:

Assassined Angle: for her help editing my last chapter and for the review

anangelwithnoname: for the review

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: for the encouragement and the review

FoxAnime: For editing this chapter and reviewing

all the reviews rocked thanks y'all! Ok I've had my moment!

So here's the second chapter of I Let go:

"How did six hours fly by so damn fast?," I asked myself, standing in front of my old high school.

_You can do this, it wont be that hard. Just go for an hour to say you were there then head home. _

Taking two deep breaths, I smoothed the wrinkles of my teal skirt and straightened the lightweight jacket on my shoulders attempting to calm myself as I readied herself to walk into the old gym.

It was decorated in a festive matter with streamers hanging from the rafters and several dozen round tables able to seat twelve lining the walls with a dance floor in the middle of the gym, directly across from it the small stage. The room was dimly lit with lights from the candles on the tables and the dim lights directed onto the dance floor. The large room was not even full of people.

"Excuse me, miss?" A young man in a nice suit said standing next to the door.

"Yes?"

"Your invitation if you please?" I placed the slip, the one I received in the mail only a day ago, into his waiting hand. "And your guest?"

"I came alone," I stated, my dry mouth scraping around the words. I had been alone a long, long time.

"I am sorry. Let me show you to your table." He led the way to a table in a dark corner.

I looked down at the place setting that was mine: a nice looking plastic plate with a plastic spoon and knife to the right, a plastic fork on a napkin to the left, an upside-down cup, and above the humble setting a place card that read: Tohru Honda.

_How lovely they went to so much trouble to make this place look nice. Now if I have any luck at all no one will notice my presence and I will be able to leave this heaven and return to my makeshift hell..._

"OH MY GOD IS THAT TOHRU?!"

_Damn. I spoke to soon._

As I turned around to see who called or rather yelled my name, I found myself in a bone-crushing hug.

"Uo-chan, if you don't let her go she will suffocate."

_Shit! That voice I definitely recognized._

"Hana-chan you're right." Uo relaxed her arms just enough so that I could escape. "I just missed you so much Tohru! You dissapeared for so long without even a call. Where were you anyway? We heard you got into Tokyo U, but after that nothing. What do you do now? How long will you be in town? Where are you staying? Have you seen..." And the blond's list of questions went on and on. Eventually I lost my interest and waited for a pause in her voice into which I could interject.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Start talking young lady!"

_Young lady? _"Um, well, I'm going to be in town for a while. I start my first teaching job on Monday."

"YOU'RE A TEACHER! That is so awesome!" It was nice to see that Uo hadn't lost her free spirited nature.

Stepping back a little, I could see how much Uo had matured over the years. She wore a black velvet spaghetti strapped dress that went down to the middle of her calves with a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh, showing off her legs. Accenting the dress were a pair of strap-y black-spiked heals. Her long blond hair was hanging freely down her back and a simple black choker was wrapped around her neck with short crystal dangle earrings shining through her long mane of hair, her make-up done in the "night club" fashion as my former dorm mate would say.

"Uo-chan, if you do not stop yelling, Toruh will be deaf by the end of the evening."

I threw a grateful smile at Hannah as she walked into my view. For the first time that night, I could see the person the cool voice belonged to. She was a head taller than she was in high school and her skin was a half shade darker. She wore a decorative black tank top with a black lace shirt over it with a black pincel skirt and a pair of plain black heals to compliment it. On her neck was a choker that matched Uo's with long black earrings that looked like mini chains and her black hair was pulled up into an elegant knot. She looked like she had made a quick change from the office to the party.

"So..." I attempted to start a conversation that wasn't about me. "Where do you two work now?"

_I can't believe this, I'm losing my nerve._

"Well Hannah works at some local publishing place. She does...well, exactly what do you do Hannah?"

"I am an assistant manager to the publisher."

"Right. I work as an assistant to the editor of several magazines. It's a rather rewarding job. I get great benefits and free samples-"

"And if you don't cut off her train of thought soon she won't shut up until you leave," Hannah interrupted.

"I WILL NOT!" Uo shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Hannah only raised her eyebrow in response, looking unfazed by the temper tantrum.

"So how long have the two of you been here?" I started to twiddle with my thumbs, something that I hadn't seen myself do in a long time.

"Well, I've been here since four. I got off work early to help set up the decorations. Hannah got here about an hour ago." Uo stated looking around the room.

_Damn. There's no way I can place how long I've been here. That's just great. Perfect! Now they won't let me escape 'til I answer all their questions._

We stood there for a few minutes just staring off into space. As more people began trickling in, the music started blaring from the speakers and people started dancing. I watched as my former classmates were talking and giving hugs and sharing stories. It was almost like high school had never ended. That it was still the Spring Fling of our senior year. But then...then I was with him and I was happy. I was also...well, black and blue.

"So Tohru...did you come with any one?" Hannah asked after our fifty-some odd seconds of silence.

"Um...actually... umm..." For the first time in years I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was that girl who left after graduation all those years ago. "Well, no, I didn't," I finished, looking at my shoes.

When my eyes finally moved off of my feet, I saw the two girls looking at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. I wondered what made them get those looks. It was like they could see right through me...which kinda scared me. The seconds seemed to slug past almost as if it had been years since I had arrived. I began to feel very self-conscious, so I started fussing with my skirt, trying to make it straighter and less wrinkly.

"How about you two?" I asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Hmm? What about us?" Uo answered, looking rather confused.

"Do you two have dates?" Again, I started fussing with the hem of my skirt.

"Oh, well, Hannah's boyfriend should be getting off work soon and my date should be here within the hour," Uo answered in a matter of fact tone.

"That's wonderful," I said, putting a fake smile on and trying to sound enthusiastic, "I can't wait to meet the lucky guys who stole your hearts."

"Wow! I knew you would never change Tohru!" Uo swept me up in another bone-crushing hug. If only she knew how much I had changed. Would she reject me?

"Uo, if you don't let go of the poor girl you will break her," a definitely deep, definitely male voice said from behind me.

My body stiffened as soon as I heard the voice. Uo giggled and released me, quickly side-stepping me to run in the direction from which the voice had come. My mind kept yelling at me to turn around and face the person who saved me from being crushed to death, but my body was frozen to the spot. I had to remind myself how to breath, to blink, to even remain on my feet.

"Who you got there Uo?" A different voice spoke.

"Oh...right, well, you know her. She's just changed a bit." Uo and Hannah shared a small giggle fit.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder as it gave a slight tug backwards. My body turned with its pull, and as I about-faced, the first thing I noticed was three pairs of shiny black shoes, slowly looking up to see the three faces of the new arrivals. The first one I noticed was standing next to Hannah, his arm around her waist and his shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back in a rather lose pony-tail. But like Hannah, he also looked like he made a quick change from work. The second had bright orange hair and wore a white dress shirt and dress slacks with a matching orange tie. The final person looked much like the first in attire and had violet hair. My heart dropped to the floor.

"Torhu?" The man with orange hair and the man with the purple hair spoke at the same time.

"Hello Kyo...Yuki," I had to struggle to say their names. After all these years...

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked.

I opened my mouth to respond until...

**Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg**

_Damn cell phone._

I turned around and looked at my table. It wasn't the blue one that was ringing as I sat down next to my place setting, it was the crimson red, the one buried deep in my purse. My eyes closed.

_Of course that ass has the dignity to call NOW._

"Excuse me, I have to take this call."

I grabbed my purse and quickly ran out the side doors of the gym. As soon as I was outside and out of earshot, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said, letting myself slip into the person that I was before I'd answered.

"I have a job for you."

Ok thanks for reading. Please let my know how it was and if I made any mistakes let me know. Thanks again

Lost and Forgotten20

(signing out)


End file.
